


Absolutely Not!

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: based on the prompt: "You wanted ideas so here's one. Reid gets drunk has a hot one night stand which he try's to move on from but can't because it turns out that man is his new teammate. Luke wakes up and is sad to see he is alone he wants to find the guy who turns out to be his teammate but is ignoring him and is trying to woo him"





	

Reid was shocked to find himself in this situation, but he knew how he got here. Last night, he just wanted to forget. He went to a bar, which he so rarely did, and drank. Every bad thing that happened to him in the past few months came rushing back, Morgan leaving, Hotch being sent into Witness Protection Program, his mother’s Alzheimer’s getting worse. Normally, he would never go out on a Thursday, and normally, he would never see a sexy stranger and decide to go home with him, and normally, he would learn the stranger’s last name before he had sex with him, but he didn’t. Luke, was all he knew. He was so tired and drunk; he soon fell asleep.

—

The first thing Reid did upon waking up was check his phone. The screen said 4:23 A.M. He cursed, slipped on his shoes, took one last look at the stranger, and called an uber. Uber was the only reliable form of transportation this early, in Reid’s opinion. He had work today, so he had to get home.

—

Reid was never doing that again. He had a pounding headache and he was still dizzy, but he had to come in today. It was the first day of the new guy, Agent Alvez. That didn’t stop Reid from feeling kind of dead inside, though.

The elevator chimed and the team turned towards it in anticipation. It opened to reveal… Luke? Oh god, it’s him.

The man that screwed him last night strode confidently towards him and stuck out his hand for Reid to shake. Reid briefly considered that perhaps Luke, no Alvez, didn’t remember him, but that theory was quickly discarded.

Reid shook his head and said, “I don’t do handshakes; it’s a germ thing.”

Luk- Alvez apparently found that pretty funny because his noise crinkled like he was trying not to laugh. Reid then realized the irony; there wasn’t exactly a germ thing last night.

Alvez stayed silent and said simply, “I’m Luke Alvez. You must be Spencer Reid.”

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you.” He went about introducing himself to all the teammates. Reid tried to act calm but he knew they would have to talk about this so the rest of the team does not find out.

—

After a slow day at work filled with anticipation, Reid pulled Alvez aside as they were both leaving.

“Hey,” he said, sheepishly. “I want us to forget about last night, pretend like it never happened. We’re coworkers now and we must act professional.”

“Um, I had a different idea.”

“Which is?”

“You let me buy you a drink?” he suggested.

“Absolutely not!”

“Oh, come one. It’s not like I’m proposing; you should give me a shot. You seemed to like me last night.”

“That didn’t happen! We forgot about that!”

“Fine, can I at least talk to you?”

“Yes, but don’t flirt or anything- especially around the team.”

“But when we’re alone?” Alvez winked.

“No! Never! We’re starting over!”

“So, if we’re starting over, we could date eventually, hypothetically.”

“I- suppose.”

“That’s all I need,” Alvez said, strolling away. He was going to make Reid give him another chance.

—

“It’s your turn to chose where we get lunch, newbie,” JJ told him, during a case in Utah. “I added you to the chart, so every sixth case day, you’ll get to chose.”

“Reid can chose for me,” Alvez replied, refusing to look up from the case file he was currently reading.

“You don’t have to do that; he chooses tomorrow.”

“I want to.”

“Alright, I’ll go ask him then.”

—

It was pouring rain, but Alvez had remembered his umbrella. It seems Reid did not. He was half-walking half-jogging down the sidewalk towards the BAU building.

“Hey! Wait up!” Luke called and ran towards the man in question.

“Oh, Agent Alvez, thank you,” Reid greeted, as Alvez handed him the umbrella.

“Um, we can share, or you can just take it? It is you’re umbrella, after all.”

“Nah, I like the ran. Meet you inside!” He then sprinted towards the building, getting there in half the time it would’ve taken Reid.

Reid, under his newly gifted protection, took his time getting there, thinking about Alvez’s charming smile and chivalry.

—

“Hey, Lewis, how does Reid like his coffee?”

“With a ton of creamer, no sugar. Why?”

“I was gonna fix him one; he seemed drowsy.”

Tara raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask anymore questions. Alvez realized he had to be much more subtle around profilers.

—

All these nice things Alvez was doing weren’t going to work. Reid was strong. Who cares if Alvez smells like the forest or asks how his mom is doing every day and seems to genuinely care? At this point, it was a matter of pride. The whole team constantly teased him about Alvez’s blatant attempts at seduction. They all had different reactions to it; inter-team dating seemed to be very controversial.

Emily shook he head and said, “You know you can’t date him, right?” JJ smiled knowingly whenever they spoke. Penelope was clearly under the impression that Reid was too good for the newbie and would warn, “Don’t even try; he’s too good for you.” Rossi patted Reid on the back and said, “Nice job, kid,” in a very fatherly way. And Tara, who was the first to notice this occurrence, told Reid that she knows the rest of the team doesn’t mean what they say.

—

It had been months, but Alvez doesn’t give up easily. If he was sure Reid didn’t like him, he would back off immediately, but it was clear the doctor did. He was just withholding his affection. Alvez knew he had to do something big if he wanted this to work out.

After days brainstorming, he still had no ideas of how to get them together. In a spur of the moment decision, he realized all Reid needed was a little push. So one day at exactly 5 P.M. Alvez left his desk and strode towards Reid’s.

“Wanna walk with me?”

“Sure,” Reid agreed.

Once they got in the elevator Alvez finally asked what he had been wanting to ask for months. “Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

This was it, the final straw. Reid had rejected him and he was ready to give up when Reid continued, “No, because I don’t kiss on first dates.”

Oh.

“Would you like to get dinner with me? Wherever you want?”

“Yes, that sounds agreeable,” Reid replied, politically.

—

A few days later Alvez asked, “So this is our second date; can I kiss you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! feel free to comment prompts or send them to my tumblr @reidalvez


End file.
